Mercenary
A Mercenary (also known as Fighter in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga) is a class of soldiers that use swords only. They tend toward balanced statistics, although they generally have low resistance. Their defense is usually higher than a Myrmidon, but they may not be as fast. They have very high Skill and decent Strength, along with better HP than the Myrmidon. Some Mercenaries suffer from low Luck though. There are many characters in the series called mercenaries, like the Greil Mercenaries, but only a few characters are actually of the Mercenary class. Up until the introduction of female Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Awakening, Malice from Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga was the only female member of that class. Before then, all Mercenaries had been male, but female Heroes (though extremely rare) were not entirely unknown. Combat Mercenaries are some of the most powerful fighters you can have on the field since in most cases they can deal lots of damage while being able to take a few hits as well. Their one problem is that once they are surrounded by enemies, they can't leave the battlefield since their Movement is average. However, a high-level Mercenary can dispatch hordes of axe users with ease, and even stand a chance of avoiding lance and sword attacks. They will more often than not strike their target, and score a few Critical Hits due to their high Skill. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 26 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 23 *Sword: A Possible Promotions *'Hero', usually with a Hero Crest. *'Ranger' or Hero using the Hero Crest in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *'Hero' or Bow Knight, using a Master Seal in Fire Emblem: Awakening Notable Mercenaries Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Ogma - A mercenary of Talys hired by King Mostyn to protect Caeda *Nabarl *Radd *Caesar - A mercenary hired to protect Port Warren Note: Nabarl and Radd are Myrmidons in the remake. Gaiden *Savor - A mercenary hired by Celica *Kamui - A mercenary hired by Valbar *Jesi Mystery of the Emblem *Samto Note: Samto is a Myrmidon in the remake. Akaneia Saga *Malice Note: Malice is a Myrmidon in the remake. Binding Blade *Dieck - Leader of a small mercenary company hired by Eliwood *Ogier - A mercenary from Ilia hired by Ostia Rekka no Ken *Raven - Originally Lord Raymond of House Cornwell, who seeks revenge against Ostia, and Priscilla's older brother *Glass - A Sacaen swordsman who tries to steal the Mani Katti, boss of Chapter 2 *Puzon The Sacred Stones *Gerik - The leader of Gerik's Mercenaries, known as the Desert Tiger *Zonta Awakening *Gregor *Severa - Cordelia's daughter from the future *Inigo - Olivia's son from the future *Roy (DLC) TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Xeno - A former slave *Attrom - The younger half brother of Renee and the half brother of Holmes Gallery File:Mercenary female.jpg|Female Mercenary concept art in Awakening File:Mercenary male.jpg|Male Mercenary concept art in Awakening File:MercenaryTCG.jpg|Mercenary as it appears in the TCG. File:Merc_ds.PNG|Mercenary icon in the DS games File:Mercenary Gaiden.png|Mercenary sprite from Gaiden File:Mercenary animation.gif|Critical animation of Raven as a mercenary. File:Mercenary Kakusei.PNG|A mercenary in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:FE13 Mercenary (Cordelia).png|Cordelia as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE13 Mercenary (Donnel).png|Donnel as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE13 Mercenary (Female Morgan).png|Female Morgan as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE1 Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Mercenary map sprite from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Mercenary FE2 Map Icon.png|Mercenary map sprite from Gaiden. File:FE3 Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Mercenary map sprite from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE8 Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Mercenary map sprite from The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Mercenary map sprite from the DS games. File:Enemy Mercenary FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Mercenary map sprite from the DS games. File:FE13 Gregor Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Gregor as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:AzureInigoMapSprite.gif|Map sprite of Inigo as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:SerenaSevera.gif|Map sprite of Severa as a Mercenary in Awakening.